<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girly Night In by Mathemagician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952394">Girly Night In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemagician/pseuds/Mathemagician'>Mathemagician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bisexuality, Drunk Kissing, F/F, Mentioned Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams - Freeform, Sexual Confusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemagician/pseuds/Mathemagician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls and Ianto have a night in. Gwen figures something out about herself.</p><p>For the Torchwood Femslash Fest prompt "Sexual Identity"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Torchwood Fan Fests: 2021 Femslash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girly Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ianto's here!" Gwen announced, flinging herself off Tosh's sofa to answer the door. "And he's brought more wine!"<br/>
"Hi Gwen," he laughed, following her into Tosh's flat. "Hi, Tosh. Sorry I'm late, I was helping Jack finish up some of the paperwork, he pouts if I make him do it by himself." Gwen choked on her drink, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
"Actual paperwork," Ianto protested, which only set Tosh off as well.<br/>
Ianto sighed and went to get himself a glass from the kitchen, leaving the girls to their giggling fit on the sofa.</p><p>Girls-and-Ianto nights in at Tosh's flat had become a tradition whenever they could all get the night off. After Mary died, Gwen and Ianto had both done their best to visit as often as they could to keep her company, and after a while, it became their time to spend a few hours pretending they weren't regularly responsible for the fate of the Earth, or at the very least the fate of Cardiff.</p><p>Ianto sat next to Gwen, pulled the top off the wine bottle and poured himself a glass before refilling Tosh's. Gwen had just emptied the last bottle into her's and was flipping through the pile of DVDs they'd rented on the table. She made a decision and got up to put her choice in the player. After a few movie nights together they'd discovered that they shared a love of bad romcoms --though Ianto had threatened Gwen and Tosh with a month of decaf if either of them ever told Owen-- and usually spent the evening laughing at each other's increasingly drunken commentary.</p><p>Gwen divided up the last of the wine as Tosh put the disc away.<br/>
"That really was terrible," Ianto laughed.<br/>
"Awful," Gwen agreed, "that man did not want to be there. He looked like he was in pain when he told her he loved her."<br/>
"She had way more tension with her best friend anyway," Tosh giggled.<br/>
"You think?" asked Gwen.<br/>
"Oh definitely," Ianto nodded. "Although really that is a low bar."<br/>
Gwen frowned slightly to herself for a moment, then drank the last of her wine in one go.</p><p>"When did you guys know?"<br/>
"Know what?" Ianto asked.<br/>
"That you were bisexual, I guess."<br/>
"Oh. When I was 16. I don't think I missed a single physics class that year, Bryn Ellis sat in the row in front on me. God, he was gorgeous."</p><p>"For me it was Mary," Tosh said sadly.<br/>
"Really?" asked Gwen. "So it was recent then?"<br/>
Tosh nodded. "There was just something about her y'know. And then she kissed me and I just knew."<br/>
Gwen nodded slowly, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "So it was when you tried it?"<br/>
"I guess," Tosh shrugged. "There was definitely something there before she kissed me, but that was when I knew what it was if that makes sense."<br/>
"Yeah, I think it does." Gwen nodded.<br/>
"What about when you kissed Carys?" Ianto asked.<br/>
"I-- Yeah, I guess there was something. Does that count though? Because we were possessed by alien sex gas at the time."<br/>
"I think it would," Tosh pondered. "Because the gas just made her more attractive. So I don't think it could work if there wasn't already something there."<br/>
"I suppose. Not that it really matters--" she set her glass down" --I'm with Rhys anyway.<br/>
"It kind of sounds like it matters to you," Ianto said. "You can care even if it doesn't actually change much."<br/>
"I guess, it's just sort of hard when you're in something long term. My experimenting days have been and gone without me actually doing any."<br/>
"Have you talked to Rhys about it?" Tosh asked. "Maybe he'd be ok with you trying it if you told him."<br/>
"Especially if you let him watch," Ianto laughed. Gwen smacked him in the arm. "I'm just saying--" he held his hands up as if surrendering "--you wouldn't be the first woman I've met who gave it ago in front of her boyfriend and ended up actually liking women. I knew a lot of women at university that happened to. A couple of men too now I think about it."<br/>
Gwen frowned. "I don't know if I could do it with Rhys there. I think I'd be too focused on him watching me."<br/>
"Why are you asking anyway?" Tosh asked, "I mean, there must have been something that's made you think about it, that's probably a sign that it's worth considering."<br/>
Gwen shrugged. "Don't know really. I was pretty young when I started going out with Rhys and I just sort of always assumed everyone thought women were attractive, so I never really thought about it much."<br/>
"And now?" Tosh prodded.<br/>
"And now there's been Carys, and you and Mary, and you both think she had tension with her friend even though they just looked like normal friends to me--" she gestured at the tv "--and I keep thinking out all the women I might have actually been into and just not actually realised it."<br/>
"I think that sounds like something you should think about then." nodded Tosh. "I had a moment like that after I started seeing Mary. Suddenly I realised that I might have misread some feelings I'd had before."</p><p>Gwen nodded to herself for a moment, then turned to Tosh, leant forward, and kissed her. Tosh let out a squeak and Gwen pulled back, putting her hands over her mouth.<br/>
"Sorry, sorry, shouldn't have done that."<br/>
"It's ok, Gwen," Tosh said at the same time Ianto leapt to his feet and announced he was going to make coffee before he fled to the kitchen.<br/>
"I'm really sorry Tosh," Gwen said, her hands still over her face. "I don't know why I did that."<br/>
"It's all right," Tosh took Gwen's hands and moved them away from her face, holding them between their bodies. Gwen stared down at their hands, turning hers over to lace their fingers together, and leant forward to press her lips against Tosh's again. Gwen much prefered the noise Tosh made this time, which was much closer to a hum, as Tosh shifted closer to her. After a few moments, Gwen pulled back, smiling.<br/>
"So, what do you think?" Tosh asked.<br/>
"Was good," she grinned, and leant forward to kiss her again quickly.<br/>
"I thought so too." Tosh giggled. They both looked up when they heard Ianto cough quietly, and waved him in.<br/>
"It's ok Ianto, we're done, you can come back in now." Gwen laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>